Sooty's Amazing Adventures (partially lost animated spin-off of Sooty; 1996-1997)
Sooty's Amazing Adventures is an animated spin-off series of the popular show Sooty, created by Cosgrove Hall Films and Meridian Television. It originally aired on CiTV from 1997 to 1998. The show revolves around Sooty and his friends who live in a theater in an unnamed British seaside town. The main stage of the theater has a trapdoor which the gang used to go on various adventures and also back in time. Availability In 2014, it was revealed in an interview with Richard Cadell, the current rights owner of Sooty, that when he bought the rights to Sooty in 2008, he received a lot of archived Sooty material in the process. The material included the master tapes for this series, which he destroyed out of not liking it and not wanting anybody to see it. However, eight episodes of the show were released on two VHS tapes, each containing four episodes, in 1997 and 1999. They are now quite difficult to come by, but the full tapes have been uploaded to YouTube by YouTube user Jimmy Sapphire. In 2015, YouTube user The Sooteries Channel uploaded the original CITV broadcast of the episode "Close Encounters of the Furred Kind", which was not featured on any of the VHS tapes. In 2016, the original CITV broadcasts of three episodes of the show, "The Big Picture", "Life's Such a Dragon" and "A Knight at the Theatre", which were not featured on any of the VHS tapes, were uploaded by YouTube users MrHammadmossop1988 and Old TV. In 2017, part of a Norwegian-dubbed version of the episode "Hadrian's Wallpaper", which was not featured on any of the VHS tapes, was uploaded by YouTube user TeletubbiesThomasYesSuperMarioBrosSuperShowNo 2004. Two trailers promoting the programme are also known to exist, and both are on YouTube. However, one of the trailers has the following dialogue spoken by Soo: "Well, he is rather a magical bear!" It is unknown which episode this came from. The same trailer features scenes from the episodes "A Fishy Tale", "Crocodile Aberdeen", and other episodes of which the titles are unknown. A New Year trailer, which aired in 1997 and showcases the short-lived "CITV Kingdom" rebrand, also exists and has a scene from "Long John Sooty" in it. The opening sequence for "The Big Picture", "Life's Such a Dragon", "Hadrian's Wallpaper" and "A Knight at the Theatre" contains some of these scenes as well, but three additional scenes from "Mars, She's Making Eyes at Me", "Life's a Beach" and "Crocodile Aberdeen" has been added and one scene from that same episode has been taken away. The titles of the episodes these scenes came from are also unknown. An audio extract also exists from the episode "Life's a Beach", and a photo exists from the episode "Crocodile Aberdeen". Audio Extract Transcript Builder #1: Come along, lads. Put your backs into it. Katarina: Oh, I do like to be beside the seaside! Oh, I do like to be beside the sea! Builder #1: ...Bentley? (The builders run off shouting.) Katarina: Well, I don't normally have this effect on men! Known Episodes # Mummy's Boys (Found) # A Hula Secret (Lost) # Hot Air (Found) # Desert Song (Found) # Things That Go McSqueak in the Night (Found) # Alas, Poor Sooty (Found) # Hopalong Sooty (Found) # Chocolate with Nuts (Lost) # Scampi and the Computer Chips (Found) # A Hard Day's Knight (Found) # Life's Such a Dragon (Found) # Close Encounters of the Furred Kind (Partially Lost) # Mouse Busters (Lost) # Mars, She's Making Eyes at Me (Lost) # The Big Picture (Found) # A Knight at the Theater (Found) # Crocodile Aberdeen (Photo Exists) # Long John Sooty (Lost) # Hadrian's Wallpaper (Partially Lost) # Journey to the Center of the Aaaargh! (Lost) # The Loch Ness Monster (Lost) # It Came from the Coal Shed (Lost) # They're Playing Our Toon (Lost) # Life's a Beach (Audio Extract Exists) # Jurassic Car Park (Lost) # A Fishy Tale (Lost) Miscellaneous Videos Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Rare animation Category:Lost CITV Shows Category:Miscellaneous Lost Media